Firelight
by stonecraft
Summary: CainGlitch slash Cain thinks the war might be finally over.


His old room was nothing like the way he'd left it.

At least that's what Glitch assumed. An overturned desk and chair, torn books strewn everywhere and pages, yellow with age, fluttered in the breeze wafting in from cracked windows -- almost everything was shredded beyond recognition. "Ambrose was neater than this," he said to Cain, who stood next to him, his hand resting on Glitch's shoulder. "Even I'm not this sloppy. Must have been the longcoats."

"Searching for the sun-seeder papers," Cain finished as he glanced around the ruined room, his jaw tight.

"Oh, I burned those," Glitch said blasely, sounding very much like the man in Raw's mirror vision. He blinked and stared at Cain. "Did I just remember something?"

Cain squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "Yep. More and more every hour you're here, it seems."

A half-hearted grin and Glitch ran his fingers along the dust-speckled mantle place. There were impressions in the dust, maybe of books long since stolen, pictures and portraitures long since smashed and discarded.

Most of the white sheets were stained gray and he laughed when Cain pulled one off the bed, gagging in the smoke-like cloud raised. The bed underneath still looked freshly made, silk comforter not faded in the least and Glitch made a pleased noise before jumping onto it like a kid.

He leaned back against the pillows, hands folded behind his head. "Now this is living."

"Is it?" Cain sounded weary, but he was amused. "I'm still equating breathing with living."

Glitch crossed his ankles, his mud-stained boots leaving marks on the linens. "You're going to have to broaden your horizons, my friend. Now about that fireplace ..."

It took a while but the ruined books made good fuel, the little flame of an oil lamp was plenty to get a roaring fire going in the opulent hearth. Cain took his time in front of it, sitting on his haunches before the flickering flames, warming his hands. Bright orange and gold flares hypnotized him after a while, making him sleepy and he glanced back at Glitch who was watching him, his head tilted to one side, as it often was when Glitch was thinking about something particularly important.

"I was always alone in this room," Glitch said finally, when the fire had settled into a low, even crackle. "Never a guest. Never a ... " He blushed. "You know. Never one of _those_ either."

Rising stiffly, Cain edged to the bed and sat down. "That's a shame. It's a nice room."

"It is, isn't it?" Thoughtfully, as if he was as surprised to find himself there as Cain was. "Poor Ambrose, what a lonely life he led."

Cain looked down at his weather-beaten hands. "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Why do you sometimes talk about Ambrose as if he's another person? A separate person. Someone you've met and, I dunno, don't particularly like?"

"I like Ambrose," Glitch replied indignantly, sitting up straight. "He was a smart fellow and brave from what I can tell. Not particularly intuitive or all this might not have happened, but still, he did his best."

"See what I mean?" Cain said pointedly. He removed his hat and shrugged off his holster, letting both slide to the carpeted floor. "Most people I know don't refer to themselves in the third person."

"I'm just getting to know him, that's all." Glitch shifted uncomfortably, the worn stitches of his coat fraying a few centimeters more. "Frankly, I don't envy him and who he was. I'm rather pleased with the life I have now, thanks." His mouth twisted with discomfiture. "At least I have friends."

"That you do," Cain replied, wincing as he slid back over the comforter. He ached in every muscle. "Shove over, friend. I haven't been in one of these in _years_."

"Please come in," Glitch said, delighted. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Imitating his companion, Cain leaned back against the pillows, tucking his hands behind his head. He couldn't help the broad grin that covered his face. "Oh, yeah."

The lay like that for a long time in easy silence. Cain had the foresight to snatch a bottle of wine off of the Queen's impromptu celebration table, which he retrieved from the top of the nightstand with a flourish.

She hadn't noticed their departure and Cain was admittedly glad to leave them to their family reunion in peace. They had issues to work out among themselves that he honestly wanted little or no part of. He didn't envy DG, her magically-shielded memory being pieced together in a sudden flood nor did he envy Azkadellia's return to sanity and the shattering guilt that was sure to follow. But those were their problems, nothing he could do about that.

As for himself, all he wanted was a little quiet time with a friend he could trust. Someone on the less complicated side.

Sort of.

A too-big gulp of wine and Glitch spluttered around the neck of the bottle, his eyes huge. His and Cain's laughter made it worse and he coughed and hiccuped as Cain pounded him on the back. "I'm starting to think someone in my condition shouldn't be drinking," Glitch gasped when he could finally breath again.

"Especially if you're going to waste it like that," Cain retorted, as he snatched the bottle and lifted it to his lips with relish. The red wine slid down his throat, spicy and sweet and for the first time in so very long, he felt ... okay. Almost happy, and to a man like Cain, that was as good as any ecstatic delirium. He was starting to think -- to believe -- the war might actually be over.

His many battles. For the Queen and country, for his beloved family. For his own survival.

It was now very possible that he'd fought _and lived_. Lived and his son, his darling little boy -- although little no longer -- but his boy was alive too and in him, their beloved Adora lived as well and maybe she could one day forgive Cain for not saving her. It was unlikely, of course, but the_possibility_ was there. By the suns, it was there.

What an astonishing revelation.

"Something has hit you," Glitch whispered, a look of wonder on his face. A joyous smile and he cupped Cain's cheek. "Something wonderful."

"Yes," Cain replied hoarsely, his throat tight. Not with tears because tin men didn't cry, but he had to keep blinking nonetheless. It was hard to talk but he was able to croak out, "I'm glad to be here with you tonight. So very glad."

Glitch's fingers were still on Cain's face, the touch warm, doing _things_ to him. Even better when his hand slipped behind Cain's neck, drawing him closer for a kiss. Nothing extravagant, just soft and sweet and over far too soon.

It left him breathless and wanting but Cain pulled back anyway, examining Glitch's eyes, trying to make sure that he wasn't drunk, making sure that this was okay with _all_ of him, the parts that forgot as well as those living in the here and now.

The firelight danced over the walls in shades of orange and shadow. It was thrilling to see the _want_ in Glitch's eyes, hard to feel anything but undeserving. He could leave, he could pretend it was simply a misunderstanding and Glitch would probably go along with that, Ambrose helping him make the excuses. They could imagine there was nothing there to forgive, hardly anything to forget, except ...

Except tin men don't lie like that.

Cain tucked his hand under the shoulder of Glitch's tattered coat, carefully pushing it off, one arm then the other. The poor cloth crumbled under his touch, but Glitch only chuckled, ripping off the rest as if they weren't his only possessions in the world. Cain's mouth turned dry at the expanse of skin exposed and he hissed when Glitch asked him to take off his shirt in that voice he sometimes used when something interested him, both gentle and curious.

There was nothing gentle in the way Glitch shoved him down, kissing him deeply, great needy wet kisses, his hands everywhere. Touching Cain like he hadn't been touched in so very long, the heat of Glitch's skin melting the things that had turned to ice inside of Cain after so many years in ... in ...

As if sensing Cain's wandering thoughts, Glitch scrabbled at the ties of Cain's pants, his lips sliding along Cain's trembling jaw, pressing his still against the bed. Strange how this scarecrow-thin man held Cain down so effortlessly and Cain reveled in that strength, allowing himself the luxury of letting go.

The luxury of surrender.

For a man who had few lovers, Glitch had no problem knowing how to make Cain arch beneath his touch, cupping his palm between Cain's legs, stroking up and down. "Is it good?" Glitch whispered, wide-eyed and joyous. "Tell me what to do. Tell me what you want."

"It's good. Better than good," Cain was able to gurgle, angling for another kiss, making a frustrated noise when Glitch ducked away, still talking.

"I want this to be wonderful."

"It _is_ wonderful. Please."

"But ..."

That's when Cain couldn't take it anymore, pulling Glitch into a frantic kiss, deep and hot, rocking against his hand, his warm skin and, ah, so good. Murmuring into Glitch's mouth, the top of his head feeling like the flames of the fireplace were whispering over his hair, making him shiver deeply. He came easily in Glitch's hand, spilling out over the tentative fingers, waves of heat and relief flooding through him, warming him to the bones.

The happiness in Glitch's eyes only made it better, lovelier still when Cain turned the tables on him, kissing him into the silk sheets, teasing his tongue and teeth down Glitch's throat, enjoying the little noises he made. The skin between them was still slick with come and sweat and Cain slid himself further down, nipping at the pale skin, bending his cheek against the slim stomach, feeling it tremble beneath his touch.

It made him hungry, the need in Glitch's whimpers and taking him in his mouth was easier than Cain thought it would be. Strange, but simple enough and it wasn't long before he felt the pulse against his tongue, the slippery salt-come fill his mouth. He swallowed a little, let the rest slide out and Cain laughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "We need to work on this more."

Glitch stared at him with the astonished look of a man who had just experienced one of the great wonders of the world. "Um, yes," he stammered, still breathing hard. "When?"

Cain slid up and kissed him. Touched their foreheads together and felt the slight bite of metal, not caring in the least. "After we get some sleep? Beds are good for that sort of thing I hear."

"That and other things," Glitch agreed. He didn't look tired, just the opposite in fact, but Cain eased down beside him, spooning up against his back. He pulled the thick comforter up to their chins and slung an arm around Glitch's thin waist, watching as Glitch settled in, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "What do you think the Queen will say? It's hard to hide things from her, you know."

"I expect she'll say 'good morning'," Cain replied, already half-asleep. "If not, what is that to us? Unless you think her advisor disapproves."

Glitch's snicker was soft. "I think he's happier than he's ever been."

"Then it's settled."

After that, Cain didn't remember falling asleep, only pressing closer to Glitch. The suns were mere hours from rising but even that felt like a lifetime away. Or so he hoped.

"Cain?"

He grunted but refused to open his eyes. A lick to the base of his throat changed his mind. "Hmmm?"

"It's a quarter to midday." Glitch's voice was both clipped and precise. Darn him. "We should head back to the throne room. Unless you want DG to come looking for us."

Cain's eyes snapped open. He sat up, still half-asleep but he could deal with that. "No thanks,," he said, trying to shake the fog from his brain. He glanced over at Glitch who looked both beautiful and maddeningly awake. "Okay, sweetheart. Let's hit the road."

"Silly tin man." Glitch's kisses on his cheeks ... his neck ... his nose ... brimmed with affection. "There's no more road to hit." He paused before opening his arms in a wide and wonderful expanse, taking in the entire room and the fire which had died down to glowing coals at some point during the night. "There's only this."

Not too surprisingly, Cain was glad to hear it.

0o0o

reviews are loved. thank you for reading.


End file.
